Truth or Dare: Cullen Style
by edwardsbella99
Summary: Title explains much. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett go hunting, and the rest stay home, playing truth or dare! What could go wrong? Rated M for sexual content...and alot of it. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Cullen Style

Chapter 1; Truth

"Bella!" I stared, looking at my love. My soon to be husband.

"Hm?" I answered, as he gently kissed me on the lips.

"I have to go hunt. You'll be fine here with Rose, Alice, Esme, and Jasper, right?"

"Jasper isn't going?"

"Naw. He's being really idiotic. Saying that he doesn't need blood. Stupid him."

"Sure. I'll be fine, Edward."

He sighed. You know, you should love someone more decent."

I felt as if I was about to slap him!

"Shut the hell up Edward Cullen! You shall never, ever say that ever again!"

"I'm not right for you!"

I started to cry. That's what he said when he...left.

"No, no. I'm not leaving again. I'm truly sorry for even saying that."

I sighed.

"Alright, now go you handome vampire!

"Alright, love." he kissed my cheek swiftly, and ran off.

I waved, and then sat on his bed.

It was rather comfty.

"AH!" I heard a scream.

I went to see where it came from.

"AH! AH!"

It was coming from Alice's room.

And then I heard Jasper.

"I know it hurts, Alice, but everyone in the neighborhood can hear you!"

Were they...?

I didn't knock, because I was very nosy, so I barged right in.

"Hi, OW! Bella! EEK!" Alice stared at me from her bed. She was sitting on it.

Jasper was standing next to her.

At least they weren't...yeah.

"Hello, guys. What are you-AH!"

"Why are girls such wimps?"

"BECAUSE SPIDERS ARE GROSS!" I yelled.

There was a huge spider on Alice's arm!

And it was biting her! EW!

"Hold still, please Alice."

Jasper was pulling the spider off Alice's arm. It was so gross! I have a high fear of spiders!

"There!" Jasper finally got the spider off, and threw it out the window.

"Whew! Thank you so much dear!" Alice smiled.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Jasper called Alice over to tell her a secret.

Whisper, whisper, whisper! I wanted to know what they were saying!

"YEAH!" Alice was practically jumping off the ground!

All of a sudden, I was downstairs, in the living room with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme.

We were in a small circle.

"Okay, let's play!" Esme said.

"Play...?"

"Okay...I pick Bella!" Alice cried out.

"HELLO? What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare. Cullen style. Enjoy!" Rose said with a devious grin.

"Okay! Enough chit-chat! Bella, truth or dare?" Alice repeated.

"Truth, I guess?"

"Hmm..." she thought.

"Okay. Have you ever had...got aroused when you were around Edward, ever?"

"ALICE!" Esme scolded.

"What?" she giggled.

"Um, well, yeah." I admitted.

"Really? When?"

"Well, whenever I feel...him...against me."

Everybody burst out laughing, while I sat, red-faced.

"Okay. Jasper, truth or dare?" I challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dare

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," What dare should I give him? Something sexual with Alice, I guess. Then I got it!

"Jasper Cullen truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to strip Alice, and lick her from head to toe, every single part of her body."

His eyes widened, as I smiled.

"Where the hell did your enthusiasm come from?" Rosalie laughed.

"Fine." Jasper called out.

"Alice, dammit stand up." He said, kind of frustrated.

She stood up, demandingly.

All of a sudden, her clothes got ripped off, and I saw a naked Alice Cullen. She was beautiful beneath her clothes! I was so jealous of the Cullen's!

Jasper started licking Alice's hair. Then, her forehead, eyes, nose, mouth, chin. She moaned at all of those movements from her husband.

Then, licking her neck, all of a sudden became sucking. Boy, did she moan!

Chest, breast licking also became sucking, hard, loud, moaning, and my ears hurt!

Stomach! Lips, Clit, wow. She came into his mouth.

Thighs, legs, feet, and back up the other side.

Feet, legs, thighs.

And her bottom. Tongue all the way up her. She screamed.

Up her back, and back to her hair.

"Hey Jasper! Didn't Esme or Carlisle ever teach you not to point?!" Rose pointed to Jasper's pants laughing, hard.

"Be," giggle. "Nice," laugh. "Rosalie!" Esme cried out laughing.

I started bursting out with laughter also!

Jasper had cum all over his face! That was funny!

"I love you Jasper!" Alice said quietly.

Everyone laughed.

"Enough fun for me, Rosalie! It's your turn!"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Alice, get your clothes back on. Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare"

"Hmm..." Jasper thought. This was gonna be funny.

"I dare you to..." All of a sudden, we heard a loud, booming laugh oustside.

"Eek!" Alice screeched.

"Edward!" I exclaimed with glee. He was back!

I ran to the door, and tripped...as usual.

The door flung open when I tripped, and Edward caught me.

"Thanks," I said breathless.

He chuckled.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Edward."

He pulled me up for a kiss, when Alice exclaimed,

"Get a room!"

Everyone laughed, except me, who blushed.

"Come here." I pulled Edward to our little circle.

"What..." he started, and then rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare; Cullen Style?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Did you already have a turn?"

Again, I nodded.

"Aw, man! I missed it."

I looked shocked, then laughed.

"I'm glad you missed it."

"Why is that?"

"Oh,nothing."

He then looked at Alice, and I guessed he was reading her mind. Stupid Vampire Powers.

He then chuckled.

I blushed.

"No worries, love. Alice is singing _7 things _in her head. It's kind of annoying, actually. She has a bad voice, even though its her mind." he smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"HEY! WE WERE PLAYING!" Jasper yelled. We all laughed.

Then Emmett and Carlisle joined the circle.

"Anyone gonna give us a recap?" Emmett laughed.

"I will!" Mrs. Pixie jumped up.

I groaned, and covered my eyes.

"Okay, so Bella was first, and she chose truth. So we asked her if she ever got aroused around Edward, and she said yes, when she felt him against her. Then she asked Jasper. And he picked dare, so she suddenly got some enthusiamsm, and dared him to strip me, and lick me, every part of me. And Jasper did, and I moaned, and screamed, and came, blah, blah, blah. And now Jasper asked Rose, and she picked dare, and that's when you came in."

Edward looked shock at me. I looked at the floor, and blushed.

"Sorry," I murmured.

He suddenly laughed.

"I am so playing now!"

I laughed along with him.

He pulled me into his lap, as we listened to Rosalie's dare.

"I dare you to make Emmett cum. With your mouth."

Her mouth hung open.

"No."

"You have to Rose." Jasper responded.

"FINE! Dammit."

Emmett just smiled.

"Emmett, up." she ordered.

He gladly stood up.

She pulled his pants down.

Then his boxers.

Then _**I**_ saw Emmett. And I thought his arms were big. WOWERZ!

He saw my face, and said:

"Like it Bella?"

I just dug my face into Edward's chest, while everyone chuckled.

But I really wanted to watch, so I peeked through the corners, while Edward held me tight.

Rosalie grabbed his big self, and put it all in her small mouth. I turned away in shock. She must have done this before, and probably wanted to get this over with.

I heard him groan, and then I heard loud sucking.

I just pretended I was doing this to Edward, to make the noises sound less sickening.

I heard a loud moan, and the house shook, so I knew what had happened. I put my head up, to see Rosalie swallowing, and Emmett starting to pull his boxers and pants up.

Edward and Jasper chuckled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"EDWARD! TRUTH OR DARE!?" she yelled with some anger.

I looked up at Edward, biting my lip.

No matter what, truth or dare, it would have something to do with me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was watching Edward, waiting for an answer...anxiously.

"Umm..."

I gulped. If he picked truth, they could ask something so embarrasing, which would probably scar my cheeks red for life.

If he picked dare, man, what they would do, I would be scared. I could always run away.

"Okay, I have my answer. Rose, you know I hate Miley Cyrus songs! Why sing, Fly On The Wall? Ugh!" he shuddered.

I shivered. He couldn't tell what she was going to give him for either one.

Or which would be more embarrasing.

"Rose," he sighed. "Dare."

I groaned, closing my eyes, while he squeezed me in a small tight hug.

He was nervous too.

"Aww, is Wittle Edward Afwaid?" Rosalie made fun of Edward. She was a meanie.

"No, now just give me the dare."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, " she paused.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN DARE!" Edward doesn't like suspense, I guess. I looked up at him, and he had a frown on his face. No, no he doesn't like suspense.

"Okay. Bella has to go get dressed up, and you stay down here, and when she comes back, you can do nothing. NOTHING!"

I looked at her, very curiously.

He just looked confused.

Then, all of a sudden, I was upstairs with Alice and Rosalie, stripped down to my underwear and bra.

"Okay, Bella." Rosalie whispered to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to dress in this lingerie."

She held up a set of black lace panties and bra.

I groaned.

"Hey!" Alice snapped.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"And then, you're going to dress up in this school girl outfit."

Rosalie held up a small shirt. Like a cheerleading shirt. A small white shirt, that shows your stomach, and had a LONG v-shape neck line. One that would show almost all of my bra, and almost end up at my stomach.

Then, she showed me the short, short, short skirt. It was plaid, but you could see alot of my panties.

Then, knee high lace stockings, and high heels. I would trip at least four times in these.

I was then in that outfit.

Then, they did my hair in two braids.

And carried me downstairs.

They went in first, and kept me in the hall.

They wanted to do an introduction for me.

"Edward, sit in the chair." I heard Alice say.

"Okay..." He answered, still confused.

I heard the chair creak.

It was almost time for me to come in.

I was scared.

"Now, introducing...Bella!"

I almost tripped, but surprisinly caught myself, and walked through the door.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper all hung their mouths open.

I gave Edward a small, innocent smile.

Then, he grabbed the chair.

And it broke.

Then, like a movie, it all went in slow motion.

Edward leaped from the chair.

I walked backward, and tripped.

He caught me, and landed on top of me, as we both fell to the floor.

He ripped his shirt off.

Then pants.

He then ripped my "shirt" off, then "skirt".

Then, he started kissing me as hard as he possibly had ever.

I then reached down for his boxers.

Then I slid them down, fast.

Then, he flung my lingerie off, and took one of my breasts in his mouth, and I moaned.

"EDWARD!" I yelled when his teeth grazed over my nipple.

"Bella!?" I heard. But it wasn't Edward.

Or Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Charlie had walked in on us.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, this, Charlie, we were practicing for the play we're doing. Since we're going to the same college later this year, I thought I would check out their website, and I saw the script for the play they are doing. And Bella needed practice for this part. You know her stage fright, I'm guessing. So, Charlie, nothing to worry about. We weren't doing anything."

Charlie's face went back to normal.

"Bella, is this true?" UGH! He's asking me! I'm horrrible at lying.

"Yeah, Dad. Why are you here?"

It didn't sound like a lie, which surprised everyone.

"I was going to tell you I'm going to Nevada to visit Grandpa. But no one answered the door, so I came in when I heard you scream Edward's name."

I bit my lip. Was Charlie buying this?

"So now you know, I'll see you Sunday. Bye Bells! Edward." He nodded.

"Bye." my voice cracked.

He waved and he was out the door.

I sighed with relief.

And then, before I knew it, Edward was inside me.

I screamed.

"No-gasp-warning-pant?"

He chuckled, but he was also panting.

"Your--family!"

He smiled.

Everyone was still in shock from everything.

"Sexy Bella. You are beautiful on the inside too."

I blushed.

Then bit my lip.

"I broke my promise. To myself."

"Trust me, love, it was worth it."

He smiled my crooked smile.

He was right.

It was worth it.

He came out of me, after a few thrusts, since he and I had both cum.

We both went to get dressed.

Then we came back down.

"Okay, Rose."

"HEY!" she snapped.

"I said you couldn't do anything! You're disqualified."

"Fine, from this round." he frowned.

"You still have a right to ask someone, though."

He nodded.

"Esme, truth or dare?"

A/N: How did you like it? If I get reviews saying, like "Awesome" and stuff, I'll write a lot more. 3 Anna


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, I don't know, Truth."

"Oh, you're no fun, Esme."

She gave Edward a stern look.

"Okay, okay."

I wonder what truth Edward will give her.

"Esme, have you ever thought of Carlisle when using your vibrator?"

"EDWARD!"

He smiled.

I giggled.

"Well, yes I have actually."

Everyone laughed.

"And why are we laughing?"

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Volturi." Edward whispered back.

I held in my tears.

They were here to kill me.

"Isabella." Aro said.

"Bella." Edward corrected.

"Right, right, so sorry, dear."

I just nodded.

"What are we doing here?"

"Playing truth or dare!" Alice said, all bubbly, still in her own little world.

Apperently, nothing was going to happen, because Mrs. Fortune Teller probably saw what was going to happen.

Edward chuckled, and I glared at him.

"It's nothing, Love."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see." Aro replied. "May we join?"

My eyes got big, as I bit my lip.

"Sure." Carlisle answered.

"Excellent." Aro smiled.

"It was my turn." Esme turned to him.

"Alright, we won't interupt until needed."

_Weird. _I thought.

"Truth or dare, Emmett?"

"Dare, hell ya, DARE!"

I rolled my eyes, again.

"Give it to Rosie in the back."

"Aw, Esme, she hates that!"

"Exactly."

"Fine."

Rosalie stood up, and Emmett pulled her pants and panties down.

Then he pulled his own down, and gave it to her in the back.

She was crying the whole time.

Well, crying, with no tears.

She didn't enjoy it obviously.

I might.

Hmm...

Would Edward...

Ugh.

I'm an addict. And we hardly did anything!

Then Emmett was done.

"It's alright, sweetie." he brushed her hair with his hand, and they were fully dressed again.

"Wow! No one picked me yet!"

Everyone turned to the pixie who shouted that.

"Alright, Pixie Stick, truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Dare!" she laughed.

I giggled at her high laugh.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You really shouldn't have burned my Jonas Brother Concert tickets. Now, it's time for REVENGE!"

I held in my laugh, but it burst out.

Edward looked at me wide smile.

"You have a cute laugh," he whispered.

I blushed.

He dazzled me too well.

"Jonas Brothers?" I asked Emmett, smiling.

"Well, I might have one or two posters in my room..."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe ten, or eleven."

Rosalie then nodded.

I laughed again, and Edward's smile got bigger.

"Burnin' Up! With you baby!" Emmett sang, then kissed Rosalie.

"Ew!"

I laughed, the loudest yet.

And Edward gave me a huge kiss.

I kissed back, enjoying the game.

"Don't I get my dare?" Alice asked, annoyingly tapping her foot.

"Yes, yes." Emmett answered.

"Okay, Alice, play horsie with Jasper."

"Yay!" she answered all bubbly.

I laughed, again, maybe almost as loud as Emmett's booming laugh.

Edward then kissed me, and slid his tounge into my mouth, and wrapped it around mine, and our tounges danced together.

"Mmm." Was all I could answer.

He tasted yummy.

"Okay, since the two love-birds are finished, I'll go get my saddle and hats!" Alice exclaimed.

Then, I watched.

Alice threw Jasper's clothes all off, and her's.

She put on her boots, and belt.

And then put on her hat, and his.

Then she put on his saddle, and began to ride him.

She then took a lasso out of her belt, and slung it over her head, and kissed him.

She rode him back and forth, hard and soft. Up and down. He groaned with pleasure, as she giggled and laughed.

I laughed too.

That's when I get kissed.

Now I know how to get Edward in the mood.

Then, Alice got off her "pony" and started to lick Jasper.

He moaned, and she giggled.

I also giggled.

Then I got kissed.

That made me happy.

Alice put all of Jasper in her mouth, and groaned really loud, as her teeth slowly and lightly grazed over him.

She smiled, and so did I.

"So you like watching this, hm?" Edward whispered in my ear.

Man, did I blush.

"It's okay, because I think I may like it, too. I'm imagining you are doing this to me, Love."

He wanted this.

And I think I did too.

I giggled, and flushed.

He gave me a little squeeze.

"I love you." he whispered seductivley.

"Mm." He dazzled me again.

I was losing my breath.

"Say you love me back." he ordered.

"I--" Then he kissed me.

"Love you." I gasped as he finished.

He chuckled.

Then I saw Alice get up, and run at vampire speed to get dressed.

Jasper then did the same.

"So did you get revenge on me?" Alice asked Emmett with a giggle.

"No!" he grumbled.

I laughed, and again got kissed.

How many kisses was that?

I lost count after two.

"Truth or dare, Aro?" Emmett then grumbled to Aro.


	7. Chapter 7

"Me?" Aro asked.

"Duhh."

Aro chuckled.

I laughed.

I got kissed.

I sighed.

"You don't like kisses?" Edward asked me.

"No, of course I do. You're just too ugh."

"Ugh?"

"Good. Too good."

He sighed.

"Or maybe you're too Bella. You get upset about the strangest things."

I sighed. Again.

"I know."

"AHEM!" Aro cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, we apologize, Aro. Carry on, little one." he motioned toward Alice.

She hissed.

"Fuck you, Edward" she muttered under her breath.

I giggled, and got hugged.

"I want a kiss." I whined.

He kissed me.

I sighed.

"Bella," he sighed.

"I sighed with love. I love you Edward."

"I know."

I laughed.

"ARO, TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Sorry, pixie chick." I answered for Edward.

She growled.

"You've been hanging around Edward, way too much."

"Hm, I wonder why. I mean, it's not like we're getting married or anything stupid like that." I rolled my eyes.

She did the same.

"Truth."

I smiled.

I got kissed.

"Have you ever been in a physical relationship with a male?"

"YES! I desire males. They are beautiful in every way!"

I knew my mouth hung open.

Aro. Gay? Hm.

Edward chuckled.

I hit him lightly, and playfully.

"Don't be rude." I whispered.

"Well, Aro, thank you for being honest. We appriciate this...I think." Carlisle spoke to Aro.

He just nodded.

"It's your turn." I told him quietly.

"Alright. Can I pick someone who had already gone?" he asked.

Jasper nodded.

"Alright, Bella. Truth or dare?"

I gulped.

My name was Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh..." I stuttered. I didn't want to be chosen.

"It's alright, Love."

"You read his mind?" I whispered.

"Well...not exactly. He's singing I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, but instead of I kissed a girl, imagine, I Kissed A Boy..." he whispered back.

I shuddered.

"Which should I choose?"

"Which did you do last time?"

"Truth." I answered.

"Then pick the opposite."

I nodded, then sighed.

"Dare, Aro. Dare."

He had an evil grin on his face.

"I dare you to sing I kissed a girl by katy perry!" he laughed.

"Uh, wow. That was his dare, apperently." Edward chuckled.

I frowned.

"Fine. Does anyone have the melody?"

"Ooo! I do!"

Emmett.

Of course.

"_**YOU**_ stole my cope of that?!" Alice screamed. " I will KILL YOU!"

"Oooo, scary." Emmett said. "Tinker Bell is going to kill me! Eeek! What will she do? Pour magical dust on me and make me fly?" He pretended to be in horror.

I laughed.

I got kissed.

"I never heard you sing." he whispered, again seducively.

I gulped.

Dazzle.

"Sometimes, I sing in the shower, but I don't know if it's bad or horrible."

He chuckled.

I kissed him.

I laughed.

He kissed me.

I guess that's our new thing.

"Okay, Emmett, play it."

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Yuck. I knew I was horrible. Everyone was looking at me in shock.

All of a sudden, Edward came over to me, and started a make-out session.

I accepted.

I kissed him back, without any tension, or worry.

I knew I couldn't breathe.

But it didn't matter.

I had to practice when Edward changed me.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Bella." He was also out of breath.

I giggled.

He kissed me quickly and lightly, so I could breathe.

"Was I that bad?" I asked when I got my air back.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wha-?"

Edward put one finger to my lips.

"You were actually great. Perfect voice."

He kissed me.

I smiled.

At least it wasn't another flaw of mine.

"Okay, hmm...Carlisle hasn't had a turn!" I said, pretending to be shocked.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Truth or dare, Carlisle?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella..." Carlisle warned.

I just smiled innocently.

"Dare." he sighed.

I giggled. I had a good one.

And, again I got kissed.

I really like this game.

"Okay, since Esme said she likes her vibrator. Wait, no she said she thinks the vibrator is you sometimes, you have to go get it, and give it to her. And you cannot do anything!" I looked at Edward. "Unlike him." I pointed to Mr. Kiss-Bella-Alot.

Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

I kissed Edward.

Hahaha.

I like our new thing.

ALOT!

In a blink of an eye, Carlisle had a big purple thing in his hand.

I laughed loudly, then covered my mouth at my own laugh. I shocked myself.

Edward removed my hands and kissed both of them before kissing me.

Then, another blink, Esme's clothes were off, and Carlisle was on top of her.

I took a deep breath, preparing to hold it.

He thrust it in.

Esme screamed.

Carlisle started shaking violently.

"CARLISLE!" she screamed his name.

One of Carlisle's hands were going down toward his pants.

"Carlisle, you don't want to be disqualified from the new round, now do you?" I said mockingly.

He brought his hand back up to the big piece of purple rubber.

He pushed it deeper, and deeper.

Esme's screams got louder, and louder, and the moans got longer, and longer.

All of a sudden, I heard:

"Oh, Bella!"

Edward had moaned my name.

But why?

I looked over to him.

He had his hand on himself through his pants, and had his eyes closed.

He was imangining me giving it to him.

Wow.

Of all the people in the world, it was me he was imagining.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."

I gasped.

It was a voice I have never heard before.

I turned, to see someone standing next to Edward.

A blonde someone.

Tayna.

I groaned.

Edward gasped.

"Tayna!" he looked scared.

Tayna smiled.

"Edward, Cullens, it's been so long. Esme, Carlisle, good relationship, still going strong." she chuckled.

I hissed a low hiss.

"Emmett, Rosalie. Have you been up to something like that?" she smiled.

I glared.

"Alice, Jasper. Such a cute couple."

"And Edward. You have a friend, do you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No, Tayna. This is my fiancee, Bella. Bella, say hello to Tayna."

"Humph." I turned away. Apperently, I was jealous. That surprised me.

"Bella..." Edward warned me.

"Hello Tayna," I grumbled.

I heard Esme moan again.

I forgot all about them.

"Hello...eh...Bella." Tayna was jealous too.

One thing we had in common.

Another, we both loved Edward.

I whispered to Edward, "Hold me in your lap."

He sighed, but did as I said.

I smiled teasingly to Tayna.

She frowned, a mean frown.

That made me smile bigger.

"So what brings you here?" Edward asked quietly.

"Oh, well, nothing, now that I see...her."

Me!

"Ah. Alright. Would you like to join our game of Truth or Dare;Cullen Style?"

"No." she answered quite fast.

He shrugged his shoulders, and she left at vampire speed.

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, and they were finished.

Clothes on.

Rubber toy put away.

Sitting down.

"Carlisle's turn!" Alice said in her high bubbly voice.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Rose, truth or dare?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Truth."

"Dammit." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

I laughed.

I got kissed.

Man, I should laugh the whole day long when I get turned into a vampire.

But this time, Edward didn't stop. I couldn't breathe.

My heart was hurting.

I couldn't talk!

_Edward! Stop! Stop! Please! I'm going to die! EDWARD!_

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed.

He pulled away, and I fell into his arms.

I was gasping.

Alot.

"Oh god, oh go- E-ward! H-p m-!"

I couldn't even talk!

"Okay, Love."

"Edward, kitchen." Carlisle demanded.

He nodded.

He ran at vampire speed just to get across the hall.

He then knocked Alice's glass swan on the floor, that broke all over the floor.

Then we finally stopped, and he sat me down in the chair.

"Oops." he said. He just then realized he had broke the swan.

"EDWARD!! YOU OWE ME SIX-THOUSAND BUCKS!" Alice shouted.

"You are awfully small to be so hugely irritating." he said as Alice ran into the kitchen.

"ARGH!" she charged toward him and the flew out the door.

I was still gasping for breaths.

Carlisle finally came with a big jug of water for me.

"Tha-k-s." I gasped.

Then I started gulping it all down.

I heard many sighs in the living room.

I always had to ruin things.

I finished the jug, to know that Alice and Edward were back smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're quite welcome, Bella."

Then, again, I noticed that my shirt and pants were wet frm chugging the jug so fast.

Alice noticed that too.

"C'mon Bella! I'll go get some clothes for you! Dry ones!"

I mouthed :"Help" to Edward, and he just smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Bella Barbie time.

I was stripped down, and stripped back up.

I was wearing regular jeans, but when I looked at my shirt, it had many different coloured feathers flat down on the purple silk.

Ugh.

"Alice?" I asked.

She turned around.

"Hm?"

"Why am I covered in feathers?"

She just laughed at my usual comment, and ran back downstairs with me.

Edward and Carlisle were already back in the circle, and when Alice put me down, I ran int Edward's lap.

"Eddie," I gave him the puppy dog pout. "Alice was being mean to me."

He chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded like, "Baby."

"Sorry, guys. Back to the game?"

"Yes, Bella." Esme smiled.

"Okay, Rose, truth? Hmm...Okay! What was your favorite dress-up night you had with Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

I giggled, and got kissed...quick.

If vampires could blush, Rosalie might have had redder cheeks that I've ever had in my life.

"Uhh..."

"Answer Rose!" Alice blurted out.

"Well, when we used your doctor and nurse stuff to play check up."

I laughed really loud.

I got kissed.

Hahaha. Rosalie in a nurse outfit? Fashionable Rosalie? Hahaha!

"Shut up Bella." she answered harshly.

I held up my hands innocently.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dare." He answered.

His second dare.

Damn Rosalie.

"Okay, I dare you to make Alice scream you name, with your body on her's."

Emmett snickered.

Jasper gasped.

I whimpered.

Esme groaned.

Carlisle sighed.

Edward and Alice growled.

Aro said ew.

Everyone in this room except Emmett hated the dare.

"No. Disqualify me. The only one I want to scream my name is Bella."

"Fine then."

"Okay, um...Jasper--"

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Picking who goes next."

"No, I'm giving you a new dare, with Bella in it."

_**(A/N: Lemon Scene coming up! It may not be that detailed though. Get ready! :))**_

"Okay..."

"No!" I blurted out.

"Bella, it's a dare, sweetheart." Edward dazzled me.

"Fine." I folded my arms against my chest.

He cuddled me, and I forgot about my stubborness for a second.

Only a second.

"I'll go get the blow-up matress, and you have to give us a full scene." she smiled.

"Alright." Edward agreed.

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't bother arguing.

I would lose either way.

The matress was blown up, I was in my jeans and bird shirt, Edward was holding me while I was on top of him.

"Here we go." he whispered quietly.

I just nodded.

He put one hand in my hair, and twisted it in it. His other was holding me tight against him, around my waist.

I put one hand on his shoulder, and the other twisting it in his hair.

We then fell into a deep romantic kiss.

His hand moved all around in my hair, and my heart was thumping out of my chest already.

Not only was this our first official time, but his family, well I should say, our family was watching the whole thing.

He moved his lips to my neck, to let me breathe, and do some coherent things.

I then slowly, but trying to be quick, unbuttoned his blue and light green, light flannel checkered shirt, and threw it next to the blow-up matress.

He then ripped my feather shirt off, and flung my bra off to the other side of the room.

He took one of my breasts in his mouth, like before, but this felt more official. Yet, I was breaking my promise, once again.

He started sucking hard, which made me moan softly.

His tounge twirled around my erect nipple.

Then he did the same to the other.

I started to go down to his jeans.

I undid the buckle, then had trouble getting it fully off.

He helped, chuckling, and I kissed him.

I then undid the button, and pulled down the zipper, falling into the moment, and pretending that our family wasn't watching.

I pulled down his jeans, and they fell off to join his shirt.

I touched him through his boxers.

"God Bella!" he moaned.

I smiled, and blushed.

He then popped my button of my jeans so hard, the button broke off.He pulled down the zipper, and threw my jeans off, to reveal my wet self.

He smiled back at me.

"You're a natural." he whispered in my ear, before nibbling on it.

I moaned softly, but it became a big moan as he felt me.

"Mmm." I whimpered.

I suddenly pulled his boxers all the way down, and it revealed himself.

I had never saw him.

I had felt him.

Inside, and outside.

But never looked.

Now was my chance.

If I thought his face and body was beautiful, I thought that he was goregeus.(Is that how you spell it? i dunno.)

It matched the rest of his perfect body.

Big, long, and hard.

I really loved him now.

I touched it lightly, scared of what he might do.

"Mmm Bella, more, please! Bella, MORE!"

He scared me.

But I gave him more.

I put him all in my mouth, though I choked myself.

I sucked hard, and twirled my tounge around him.

"Oh god, Mother Freaking God, Bella! Damn! You are so good at this!" he said, while panting.

That made me blush. Alot.

I grazed my teeth lightly over him, which made him cum, which I greedily swallowed, and took him out.

I lightly squeezed his balls, and looked up at him.

He pulled me up for a big kiss.

It was his turn.

He slowly pulled my panties down, and looked, which he, neither, had done.

"What a beauty." he gasped.

I blushed scarlett red. The reddest ever.

He kissed my naval.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned.

He smiled against my bright red skin.

He went down, and started licking my clit, slowly.

"Edward! Please!"

Then, he sucked, fast and hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuckin' God!"

He then stopped, and slid his tounge into me.

I screamed, real loudly.

He took out his tounge, and I knew I looked sad.

Not for long.

He then stuck one finger inside me.

Then, two, and started thrusting hard, and fast.

Then three, when I finally came.

He cleaned up my mess, and licked his hand clean.

"Yum. Much better than a mountain lion."

I giggled.

He kissed me.

"Are you ready for this, Love?"

I nodded, panting alot.

He smiled.

Then he was all the way inside of me.

There was no pain at all.

Just a cold pleasure.

"OH! EDWARD! MORE FAST PLEASE! HARDER!"

He nodded and his thrusts became inhuman, because I orgasmed three times in a row, and then he did too, almost every three thrusts he did. After every one, I did.

He then stopped, panting, the same breathing I had. He pulled out of me. Smiling.

I was too.

And blushing.

"I love you, Edward."

"I know."

I blushed.

"I love you too, Love."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that."

He chuckled, and I kissed him.

Then I heard a whistle.

"WOO-HOO! Go BELLA!" Emmett then laughed his booming laugh, which made me laugh, too, which made Edward kiss me.

I then felt guilty.

My self-conscience was acting up again.

I sighed.

Edward turned to me.

"You look so guilty--like you've commited a crime."

"I have, in my mind."

"You broke your self promise, and that's fine, because I did the same. Do not worry, please. It's fine. Nobody has to know, except everyone here."

I smiled, then nodded.

"Thanks Edward."

"No thank you, Bella."

"Ewwy!" I heard Aro say.

I laughed so hard, which got an extra special kiss.

"Okay, Aro, Truth or Dare?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Truth." he answered.

"Have you ever liked a girl, at all?"

"Well...once. When I just joined the Volturi"

I shivered at that word.

"Who?" Edward asked politely.

"Jane." he answered quietly.

"Ewwy." I said mockingly.

Edward chuckled, and got another kiss.

"She is not ewwy. Well now, to me she is. She wasn't back then. She was so beautiful, and nice, and so sweet. Yet, when I asked her out, she declined, which turned me gay. And happy to be! Look at my new earing I bought at Claire's yesturday! It's a pink paperclip! Isn't it prettyful? I also bought a headband with spakles and bedazzles! Oh! And some pink sparkles for my new pink cloak!"

I sighed, shaking my head.

Edward nudged my ribs lightly.

"Oh, well, how nice, Aro. Right everyone?" he said talking about our family.

They all nodded.

"Ooo! Ooo! I just got purple sparkles from this new place in the mall called Sparkle Galore!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is she kidding?" I whispered to Edward.

He sighed, shaking his head no.

Alice scares me.

"Alrighty, Jasper, truth or dare?" Aro asked.

Jasper sighed.

"Dare." he answered.

"Fuck me." Aro gave him his dare.

I stared at him in shock.

Edward held me tight.

"You might want to close your eyes, Love. You might not enjoy this."

I held tears back.

"It's alright, Dear. Would you like me to get you some earplugs?"

I couldn't hold back anymore.

The tears spilled out.

"Jasper, please." Edward asked.

Jasper nodded.

I didn't want to cry anymore. Jasper had calmed me down.

"Oh god." Edward murmured to himself.

"What?" my voice cracked.

"Alice gave me the future about this, and Jasper is going to go through with this, and you were throwing up in the bathroom."

My stomach churned.

Not from nervousness.

I was feeling sick.

Really sick.

I started crying again.

I hated being sick.

"Bella. Bella? Bella! Are you okay? What's happening?"

"Edward!"

He looked at me as I hypervenalaited.

"Bathroom!!"

He looked at me with wide eyes, then ran at vampire speed toward the upstairs bathroom.

He held my hair as I puked in the toilet.

He kept playing with my hair.

This didn't bother him.

"I am so sorry, honey. I am sorry I brought that up."

"Not your fault!" I said, while crying.

He cradled me in his arms, when I was done.

I was still crying.

I hated that.

"I am so sorry." he kept saying while paying with my hair.

I then stopped crying. Jasper was in the doorway.

"Thanks Jazzy."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm fine. I had some rotten eggs for breakfast. I knew they were rotten, but ate them, because that's how dumb I am."

"No, you're not dumb at all." Edward disagreed.

"Alice!" Edward called.

She was up here in a nano-second.

"I'll get Bella changed. C'mon barbie."

"Okay, Stinker Bell."

She rolled her eyes.

"Nice come back."

"Oh, Bella," Jasper called before I left.

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to see us. We finished. He loved it."

I smiled, a smile of relief.

So did Edward.

Alice gave me new clothes, and they weren't that bad.

A pair of Hollister sweats, and a Hollister shirt.

I hate Hollister.

But it's better than feathers.

"Wait!" she called right before I left.

"What?"

"You need a small makeover!"

I sighed, but let her.

She was applying some light pink blush to my cheeks, though I didn't need it.

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

I rolled my eyes.

She was right. I did look...un-plain.

She was finished after five long minutes.

"Now let's get back to our game, shall we?" she laughed.

But I didn't kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Edward."

"Bella!" He hugged me happily, and set me in his lap.

"Why you look different, love."

I blushed, which probably made the blush on my cheeks stand out.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You're turn."

"Right. Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!!"

I giggled, and got kissed.

"I dare you tickle Bella...ALOT!"

"No!!" I cried.

I hate getting tickled.

Now, Edward laughed a booming laugh.

"Oh! And Edward has to help!" Jasper said, too laughing.

I whimpered, as Edward put me down off his lap, and went to Emmett and helped him up.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, as two vampires made their way over to me to kill me.

I was laughing so hard.

I was crying.

Yet laughing.

Crying from laughing so hard.

And crying because their grabs hurt my sides, and now they had huge pains in them.

"EDWARD! STOP!!" I said through my laughs and tears.

"Sorry, Bella. We can't." Emmett answered for him.

They didn't realize I was in pain.

They thought I was crying because I was laughing so hard.

They were wrong.

"Okay, guys, you can stop in three, two, one!" Jasper yelled.

They stopped.

I was still crying.

Alot.

"Love, why are you still crying?"

"It--HURTS!"

"Oh my god, Bella! We are so sorry!"

"Do--you--guys--have--an--ice--pack?" I asked through my whimpers.

"We have me." Edward answered.

I smiled.

He held me close to his chest.

I shivered.

He was cold.

So cold.

But I liked it

So much.

It stopped the pain in my sides.

Thank goodness.

Then Edward's cell rang.

"Hello? Oh, um, yeah she's here. Why do you ask? Alright." He held out the phone for me.

I tried to pick it up, but groaned. It hurt to move.

He placed it against my ear, softly and gently.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!"

"Mike?"

"Yeah! How's it goin'?"

"Uh, fine...why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I wanted to know if you wanted to get married to me before I marry Jess."

"Uh, no, Mike. Edward and I are getting married in two weeks."

"Alright, but you blew your chance."

"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" I said dramatically sarcastic.

He sighed.

"You're invited to the wedding." he said.

"Okay, Edward and I might be there. We have to talk it over."

"Oh. Bye, Bella."

"Bye Mike."

Edward then hung up the phone.

I rolled my eyes at the conversation.

"Emmett's turn!" Alice exclaimed.

"Esme, truth or dare?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Dare."

"Okay..."

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice jumped up and ran to the door.

"Thank you!" she said all bubbly.

She came back holding a box.

"Who knows what this is?" she asked.

"I do." I said quietly.

"Then I want it." Edward said.

I bit my lip.

"No! I do!" Alice refused.

I bit my lip harder.

"We'll play for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

Edward sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

"I do. Excellent."

She smiled.

Then she teared it open.

"Jack's Joke Shop box?"

I blushed.

She then opened the box.

Everyone stared in then at me.

I thought I would bite my lip off.

I looked at Edward.

Smiling.

Esme.

Sighing.

Emmett.

Smiling widely.

Rosalie.

Rolling her eyes.

Carlisle.

Shaking his head in disapointment.

Aro.

Licking his lips.

Alice.

Eyes closed.

Jasper.

Holding in a laugh.

Bella.

Embarrassed.

"Wow, Bella. I never knew you were so desperate." Edward said, still smiling.

"I guess it can be good for your feelings." Esme said, still sighing.

"HAHAHAHA! Poor Jelly Belly! HAHAHAHA!" Emmett made fun of me, while Edward growled at him.

"Whatever Bella. It's not that big of a deal." Rosalie rolled her eyes, once again.

"Bella, you shouldn't have used Edward's credit card to but this." Carlisle tsked me.

"Yummy!" Aro exclaimed.

"Wow, Bella. You say such things while using this." Alice obviously saw my future with this.

Jasper just burst out laughing.

I was still redder than the reddest tomatoe in the world.

It was a vibrator.

I bought one online, and put it on Edward's credit card.

I thought I sent it back though.

Dammit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to everyone.

"Um, excuse me, but to get off of this subject, can Emmett give me my dare?"

"OH YEAH!" Emmett laughed.

"I dare you to...break Bella's toy! Crush it! Hammer it! Smash it! Run it over with your car! JUST KILL IT!"

"No!" I cried.

"Why Bella?" Edward asked me.

"What if you're gone hunting one night, and I'm really horney?"

Everyone laughed at me.

"Rosalie has an un-opened one in her closet." he whispered in my ear.

"I want mine."

"It's a dare, love."

"Humph."

"GO ESME GO!" Emmett yelled.

Esme came back with a huge hammer.

She took it out of the box, and I watched in horror as my baby got crushed. Destoyed. Killed.

"Sorry Bella, dear." she said when she was finished.

I was so going to throw a pinecone at Emmett later.

(A/N: Hahahahahah!! Throw a pinecone. That's a quote in eclipse i really like. _If Seth didn't cut it out, I was going to throw a pinecone at him._ Enjoy the rest.)

"Okay, Rosie, Truth or Dare?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Dare."

This is gonna be good.

"I dare you to make out with Bella."

"Esme!" I exclaimed.

"ESME!" Edward yelled.

"ESME!!" Emmett screamed.

"Hahaha, exactly what I thought you would do."

I sighed.

"Time to sing again, huh?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled.

I kissed him.

God. I never get tired of that.

_I kissed a vampire, and I hated it. The taste of her freakin' frozen cold lips. _

"Back up against the wall, Bella." Rosalie said, real harshly.

I did as she said, though.

She put her hands on my shoulder, and I did the same, and closed my eyes.

Before I did that, I saw a look on Edward's face.

A look I saw before.

A scary look.

A look, when we were with...

Jacob. _**(A/N: I just noticed. Through this whole story, I never wrote anything about mr. werewolf. I don't like him though, but to those who do, and yet to those who don't i'll put him in here...later.)**_

A pained look of jealousy.

Edward Cullen.

Jealous of Rosalie kissing me?

Oh crap, she started.

And I started.

Started gagging.

She was not like Edward.

She was not gentle.

She had mad lips.

That didn't let me breathe.

I opened my eyes, and tried to push her off me.

But, she didn't take her lips off of mine for a second.

I guess she forgot I was human.

Or not.

Edward then saw me, trying to escape, and his rage of jealousy changed to panic.

"ROSE! GET OFF! Bella CAN'T BREATHE!"

Rosalie then backed off of me.

I started gasping, like before.

Edward then hugged me close, and whispered:

"I am so sorry I let her do that to you. I heard you gagging. Are you alright?"

With one last cough, I nodded, but started crying into his shirt.

I realized something about her cold lips.

They weren't warm.

Like Jacob's.

"Bella, love, what's the matter?"

"J-j-j-" I stuttered.

"Jacob." he answered.

Again, I nodded.

"You miss him."

That wasn't a question.

All of a sudden, something knocked down the door.

I then hid behind Edward, in case it was a murderer or something that my bad luck would attract.

He then crouched down in a protective, attacking position, and I did the same, behind him.

Then he stopped shaking, and stood up.

I did the same.

I also peeked around the side.

It was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I gasped with surprise.

What a great time, too.

"Bella!" He picked me up in his big bear hugs.

"Jacob! Can't-breathe!" He chuckled.

I kissed him.

_**A/N: Okay, I don't care if you don't want credit for the kissing scenes. Non-partners, and one person said Alice and Bella, but I changed it. Those two people were: Edwardcullenissosexy...and TexasTwilighter! Thanks! Oh, and I agree. Edward Cullen is so sexy! But I had to include Jacob in this somehow! Anyway! REVIEW! I will write more tonight, if you do review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: OH YEAH! I'm eating cheerios, and drinking lemonade! i can totally write more, and hell no! I would never write a lemon scene with Jacob and Bella. Ew! Anyway! Next Chapter!

_I kissed him._

His chin was nice and warm, because when I tried to kiss him hello. I knew I loved Jacob, but, Edward was, Edward. I could not, not love Edward. Edward has made one big mistake in his life, which he fixed. Jacob has made many little mistakes, which are still going through our lives.

"Bella, I've missed you!"

I shook my head, and surprisingly slid out of his tight grasp, and started back toward Edward.

"Bells?"

"No, Jacob. Edward had hurt me once, and you were there. Then you went away, then you came back. But when Edward came back, he stayed back, but you, you went away, and now you still never came back. You aren't here Jacob. You hurt my heart so many times. You've apologized, but you've always messed up again. Yes, we're going to get married in two weeks. No, I didn't pick you. Yes, Jacob, I do love you, but just as a...best friend.

"Goodbye." (Reminds me of Miley Cyrus's new song Goodbye, which is surprisingly good, and I'm listening to it right now! :) )

"B-b-bella."

"No, Jacob. Go home. I love you, but not in that way. I'm not sorry. Because I gave you chances. You've refused to take them. Bye Jake. I'll catch you later."

I had a whole buch of tears in my eyes, and I knew I had to let them out, so I turned and put my face to Edward's chest to drown out the sobs.(I cried at this part. It was tough saying what Bella said. Yeah, Jacob's a jerk and all, but still...)

He rubbed my back soothingly.

I turned to face Jacob, again.

"Bye."

"Bye Bella. Don't bother coming back to fuckin' La Push. Ever! I will never love you. I will always hate you. There will be no spot in my heart for someone as low as you, Bella. Good-bye. I will tell Billy to forget about the Swans'." (Now that was tough, but, jacob-lovers, he'll be back apologizing later, and join the game, maybe.)

My lip was quivering, and Edward sat down on the floor. He placed me sideways in his lap, while I let out my feelings, and heard the door slam shut.

Jacob was gone. Forever. I love him. Just not that way. He could never just accept the things that are meant to be, and not meant to be.

He could never just accept me. Being his friend.

I accepted him both ways.

One didn't work out.

Acception.

He has to learn this.

My heart broke.

And it hurt badly.

"Truth or Dare, Edward?"

"Rose, I don't think this is a good time to continue our game."

"Of course it is. Bella needs to get over herself. She has you. That's all she needs."

"Ro-" I interupted Edward.

"She's r-r-right. I just need to get over h-h-him. You is all I need. Truth or dare? Answer the question." I stuttered at a few words.

He sighed, but answered.

"Dare." He answered, but his eyes were still focused on me.

"I dare you to talk horrible and dirty to Bella. And you have to do it; it's a dare."

I knew this would hurt, too, but this is fake, and I could cuddle back up with him afterwards.

He looked up at Rosalie, then back down at me.

I nodded.

He stood up, and pulled me up too.

"It's pretend. Don't take any of this personally, please. I would never forgive myself if it offends you."

"I know." I whispered.

He took a deep breath.

"Bitch." he said quietly. But none of us could hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" asked our "audience".

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Pretend." he said once more.

"BELLA! YOU BITCH-ASS WHORE! YOU SAY NO TONIGHT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED THIS! SO I SAID GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES, AND SCREAM MY NAME WHILE I FUCK YOU HARD IN THE ASS WITH MY LONG, HARD COCK! FUCK, DAMMIT, BELLA, I SAID SCREAM MY NAME! AND AFTERWARDS, YOU WILL SUCK IT FOR HOURS AND HOURS, UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, WHORE?! DO YOU?! FUCK YOU BITCH."

I knew I had tears in my eyes, even though I knew it was pretend. I was such a whimp. He sounded so real. Tears rolled slowly down my cheeks.

"Honey, Bella, I am so sorry. Rosalie should have never dared me to do this. She knew it would upset you, and yet she dared me to this anyway. I am so sorry. Please, please, please forgive me, love. I love you! I love you! I love you, my soon-to-be wife! I love you! Soon, you will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, unless you don't want to be. I am so sorry. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to."

"I forgive you Edward, but just tell me something."

"Thank you, Bella. Anything. What do you want to tell me?"

"Would you really call me those names and make me do those things?"

"NO! NEVER! NEVER EVER! Bella! Don't ever think I would! Please! It was acting. It was pretend. I will always love you!"

I sighed a relief, then giggled.

Then I got kissed.

Authors Note. Again.: Sorry about that whole paragraph. Edwardcullenissosexy told me that idea. Though, it almost made me cry. Sorry. Please, no rude comments. It was pretend. lolxD All pretend. Made up. Acting.

Love, Anna.

Forgive me! please!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: IMPORTANT!** I am sorry: Edwardcullenissosexy. She is right, I twisted her ideas around, yet gave her credit, which sorta sounded sad, from the last chapter, and I am truly sorry. If you forgive me, thank you. I won't give you credit, unless I make it your idea, and I won't twist it around, but sometimes I might twist the edges to make it fit in the story, but thank you for your ideas. And I am sorry to everyone for the last chapter. I know it was sad, but this chapter is funny! Enjoy!**

"Okay, so Bella is okay?" Esme asked Edward.

I turned around, and giggled.

"Yup." I said before I got kissed.

"Your turn!" I said, and giggled. I was having a laugh attack for some reason.

I got kissed again.

"Alright, hm...Bella. Truth or dare?" he asked me. My eyes got wide. Damn him.

He wasn't suppose to ask me that!

"Um, don't you wanna ask someone else?"

"Nope." he smiled, which made me stop breathing for a few seconds.

Then I swallowed, and chose truth.

"Hmm...Bella, Bella, Bella. What kind of truth should I give you?"

I bit my lip.

"I got it! Tell me the three thing you would want our scenes to have, like, costumes, props, where, who, what, when, excetera."

I gulped.

"Do I have to answer that?"

He nodded.

"Humph. Fine. The third is like not the best, and the first is."

He nodded, understandingly.

"Third: You, me and um, Jasper, in our meadow. Yeah, that sort of thing."

He tried to hold in a smile, while I gulped a huge dry lump in my throat down.

"Uh, second: You and me, playing resturant. Yeah, you would guess all of the costumes and props and stuff."

This time, he did smile.

"And, first: In your bedrooms, you would put metal jail bars up, and we would play jail."

The first one, I blushed at. That was my favorite.

"Hm. Maybe I should give you one of those right now, how about it?"

I shook my head no.

He sighed.

"Alright, Bella. Choose."

"Carlisle, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's one thing, or one word that gets you really erect, something Esme says or does."

"When she moans."

I giggled.

I got kissed.

"Alice, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare! Yay! My turnie!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you to let Bella give YOU a makeover!"

"Noooooooooo!!"

I smiled at that idea.

Bella plus give plus alice plus makeover equals disaster! Which is GREAT!

"It's a dare, Alice."

"FINE! MAKEOVER ME BELLA! I DON'T CARE!"

Obviously, she did care.

Authors Note: Okay, this is the last chapter for tonight! I know, I wish I didn't have to sleep like vampires, but sadly, I am human. ): I will write all about Alice's makeover, and tons more chapters! I need more Reviews! Heart, heart, heart!

Love Anna.

6 more fuckn days! :) sorry, had to say that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Good night loves, and thanks for forgiving me! :) That story was funny. My brother gets mad when I interupt his game for something about Twilight too! SweetThang person? Do you really think my writing is horrible? If you do, why read? Why review? Does anyone else here hate my writing, I might stop if a lot of people hate it. Anywho, Tons more chapters in the morning! This is like a never ending story! (: I don't think it will EVER end! Anyway, good night! I love all lovers, and love all haters. SaVE tHe wHaLeS! :) good luck with that! NOT! lolxD nighty night! you can email me at ! **

**Love, Anna**


	19. Chapter 19

3**words**and**I** hit ten**thousand**words**its**worth**it**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you Twi-I-see-light. I love you! lolxD just as a fan!! You rock! I will keep updating for fans out there. whatever you wanna see, i'll write it.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! Ya know, who needs sleep? I'll just write one or two more chapters, if that's okay with you guys! If it is, review saying hell ya! or YESSS! Or anyway of saying yes. si. wiiiiiinggg chiii! is that how you say yes in chinese? hm? i need to check that out l8er! i'ms tarting my new chapter now!! unless someone says no.

Love,

AnnA


	22. Chapter 22

I took Alice to the upstairs bathroom, where I had gotten sick.

It didn't smell bad anymore.

Thank god.

I put her in the chair, and put a blindfold on.

There was tons of makeup stuff, and hair stuff, and just STUFF!

Then, the vanity mirror suddenly just lit up into a thousand lights.

It scared me, and I fell down, because of the stupid pink fur rug.

**(A/N: I noticed Bella hadn't been very klutzy much. lolxD)**

"Bella? You fell?"

"Dammit, yeah, ow! It's fine, Alice. Stay where you are."

"Okay...are you bleeding?"

"No, just bruised."

"Okay."

I stood up, then walked back to Alice.

What to do, what to do. The teenie meanie made me barbie, and I hated everything. Especially the FEATHERS! Ugh!

I held a can of super hold hairspray in one hand, a bottle of purple paint-glue in the other, and my eyes, looking at Alice.

After alot of spraying, and cutting, and stripping, and picking, and plucking, and shaving, and creaming, and brushing, and sticking, and pricking, and painting, I was finally done.

I looked at my masterpiece.

I was very proud of what I had done.

"Bella, I look like an idiot."

"So...your point is...?" I asked withsome humor.

She rolled her eyes.

I took her downstairs, so she didn't mess everything up with her vampire specialities.

Then, as she did to me before, I made her stand alone in the hallway, while I introduced her.

"Now, introducing, the new and improved," she groaned a loud groan when I said improved.

"ALICE CULLEN!"

When she came in, I saw Esme's mouth go down first. Then Rosalie's. Then Edward's. Then Jasper's. Then Carlisle's. Then Emmett's. Then Aro's.

Then Edward burst out laughing.

Aro was trying to hold in a laugh.

Emmett and his booming laugh!

I laughed.

And I was kissed.

And I kissed Edward.

"Our little Bella made This?" Emmet laughed uncontrollably.

"Nope. My Bella did this!" Edward kissed my cheek, and made it red and hot.

Starting at the top, Alice's hair was cut into a short bob, with no spikes or anything.

Just a ton of purple and green paint.

Then, her face was painted like a clown.

Two big red circles around her eyes.

Two smaller circles on the inside of the red, and then a black line.

With her bright red lipstick, I had put a red circle on her nose, and filled it in with brighter red lipstick.

Around her mouth, a red lipstick line outlined a frown. Then filled with white powder.

Her lips were a bright blue lipstick.

I never knew they had that colour.

Her ears had big shoes connected to an earring.

She had a big, ugly, green poofy shirt, and two holes cut in it, that showed her bra.

Which was purple with yellow polka-dots.

Then, she had rainbow suspenders, and a round pair of pants, which made her look fat. They were also rainbow.

Then, she had big red sneakers on.

I loved my work of art.

"ARRRRGGHHH! BELLA!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she yelled.

"Pixie Clown!" Emmett was enjoying this.

She then lunged at him.

They were clawing, and ripping, and shredding.

Were they going to kill each other?

Then, Alice brought Emmett back.

He was wearing a bright pink dress with little cute duckies on it!

He was also wearing knee highs, with pink lace on them.

Then blue buckle shoes. The kind a two year old girl would wear.

Alice then had in her hand, a piece of grizzley bear.

She placed in on the floor.

"Bend down and get your snack." she snapped.

Emmett did as told, and he was wearing a diaper!

With Sesame Street Characters on it!

I burst out laughing, which was smothered by another kiss of Edward's.

"Okay, Emmy, Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

Author Note: It would be rude of me not to mention the person who thought of the dress! Edwardcullenissosexy! Thanks! (: Next chapter today! I'm that good! I'm writing another chapter for you guys at 2 in the morning! I need reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

"Dare."

Of course.

Why wouldn't Emmett choose dare?

"Okay," Alice said very harshly.

She was still mad at me.

Which made me smile.

"Emmett, I dare you to eat...chocolate chip, blueberry, with tons of syrup pancakes. Twent-five of them!"

"Ewwwww!! No way!"

She smiled, almost amused.

"It's a dare."

He groaned, a loud groan.

I giggled.

I got kissed.

"I have to make them!" I blurted out.

I loved making pancakes.

Everyone stared at me.

"Okay, Bella." Alice said calmly.

She pulled me into the kitchen.

I got the mixing stuff prepared.

I had the box of pancake mix, chocolate chips, blueberries, a bottle of cold syrup, a cup of water, a bowl, a spoon, and a griddle.

I was ready to bake.

I quickly pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

And I started to cook!

I poured a whole lot of mix in the bowl, and poured the cup of water in it.

I then started stirring.

I turned on the griddle to 450 degrees.

I made 5 pancakes at a time.

Putting blueblerries and chocolate chips in each pancake.

I finally finished the pancakes, and piled twenty five big pancakes on top of each other on one plate.

I stood on a chair to put on the syrup.

It looked so delicious, I almost ate them.

_Emmett, Emmett, These are for Emmett._

I kept thinking.

"Edward!" I called for help.

He came walking in.

"You need some help there, love?" he asked in his charming voice.

I blushed.

Then, I nodded.

He carried the plate with one hand, in no effort, and grabbed my waist with the other.

We went back out it the living room, and he set the plate down in front of Emmett.

I ran back to the kitchen to get a fork and knife.

I handed him his utensils, and he just stared.

In disgust.

I stared, too.

In hunger.

I had skipped breakfast, and since we were playing this, lunch, too.

But Edward, and his tight grasp could hardly let me move.

"Go ahead Emmett." Alice encouraged with some sarcasm.

He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Mmm." he said rolling his eyes.

The next thing you know, Emmett is on the floor groaning in pain, with one pancake left.

He stuffed it in his mouth, and swallowed.

Then, ran outside.

I heard noises I didn't want to hear.

Edward snuggled closer to me.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?"

Emmett came back with a slight smile on his face.

He had thrown up the pancakes.

"I'm just hungry."

"Edward, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, dare." he said confidently.

"I dare you to bite Bella, and let her become a vampire."

I gasped.

A/N: Hahaha! Cliff hanger! Review your opinions, while I'm writing the next chapter!

Love, AnnA


	24. Chapter 24

_I gasped._

"What?" Edward asked, very shocked.

"Are you deaf? Change Bella."

I felt my knees wobble.

Then, my whole body was shaking.

"Shh, Bella. Relax."

He didn't say he wasn't going to do it.

Was I going to be a vampire?

If he did, we would break two inner promises to ouselves.

I could always say no.

But did I want to?

My head was so confused.

Did he want to?

Did I want to?

Would he?

Would I let him?

"It's a dare." Emmett said.

It looked like Edward was thinking this over.

"Edward," I whispered wairily.

"Love, I know you want this, so I decided, we already broke one promise, so I will do this for you."

I gasped...again.

"What is it?"

I started hypervenalaiting.

"Ed-Ed-Edward," I gasped.

"I don't--wait, maybe--no, no--do I?--Yeah, I do--not?--Ugh."

I think I was talking mostly to myself.

"Love, you don't have to,"

I shook my head no.

"Okay, then I won't."

"No." I said. "Bite me." I said, barely in a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath.

Then nodded yes.

Everyone gasped.

I was still hypervenalaiting.

Then I started sobbing.

"I don't want this, of couse, but I have to. I know you will miss my blushing, my heart, my sleeping, my klutziness, but, please, just bite me."

"One more human kiss, Bella."

I bit my lip.

My heart started pounding out of my chest.

One more human kiss.

Human moment.

In three days, I would be one of them.

Three days.

I kissed him back as his cold lips pressed urgently against mine.

He moved his lips dwn to my neck.

My head started spinning.

My life, I was losing.

My heart thumped harder out of my chest.

I felt his cold breath against my neck.

Then I felt his lips against it.

Then, I felt his mouth open against my warm neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and waited for the pain.

I had felt it before.

Edward had sucked the venom out, though.

I could always tell him to suck it out.

But, then I would whine and complain afterwards about him not changing me.

And that would annoy him.

I felt his shiny teeth against my skin.

A quick snap of his teeth.

And a tear rolled down from my eye.

And I heard my screams.


	25. Chapter 25

"Edward!" I sobbed.

"I know, I know, love. It hurts. It's okay, I'm here."

I then felt a sting in my wrist, and I fell into a Dream-Land.

"Until your heart stops beating."

I heard that quote before.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

That one too.

"I thought girls only did that on t.v."

What was going on?

Where was I?

"I'll carry you, Sweetheart."

"Until your heart stops beating."

It came back.

It kept echoing.

"You don't want me?"

I heard my voice.

Then Edward's.

"No."

The time he left me.

Was he leaving again?

"It was nice. Fast, too."

That's when Edward stole the car to save me from James.

Then I realized.

Edward bit me.

Carlisle gave me some drugs to stop the pain.

I was dreaming.

I was going to become a vampire.

No blushing, or tripping, no warm.

No heart.

No soul.

Will I have no Edward?

Will he be upset about what I have become?

Will he leave me?

Suddenly, my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, then gave me a hug.

"Did the drugs wear off?" I asked.

"Uh, no."

"Huh?" I asked again, now confused.

"It's been three days. We were waiting for you to wake up."

He looked hurt.

I knew I did too.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too, love."

He helped me up.

I blushed.

He gasped.

I gasped.

I blushed?!

"Bella!"

I smiled.

Of course I hated blushing, but Edward loved it.

I then ran to see how fast I could.

I tripped.

"Ow." I said as I bumped my head on the staircase.

"Bella! You're a vampire, but have human abilities! You can trip, and get hurt, you can blush, uh, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Pancakes."

He chuckled, and I kissed him.

"Bella!" he exclaimed again.

"You're warm!"

I blushed.

I was warm.

I was hungry.

I was tired.

I could sleep.

I could dream.

I was half human, half vampire.

And happy to be.

A/N: There are many more chapters! Is there a limit on chapters? Does anyone know? Anyway, review!


	26. Chapter 26

Edward made me a plate full of burnt pancakes.

He needs to go back to cooking school.

So I got up and made them myself.

Chocolate chips!

I finally finished after baking for twenty minutes.

I had no interest in them.

I was thirsty.

So I got myself a glass of lemonade.

I had no interest in that either.

But I was still thirsty.

Then, all of a sudden, I didn't feel tired.

I still felt thirsty.

Very thirsty.

But for what?

I thought of water.

Ew.

Fruit punch?

Yuck.

Ice tea with lemon?

Disgusting.

Coke?

Never.

What was I thirsting for?

Then I remembered.

I was a vampire.

But I was hungry a second ago.

Why am I not now?

I told Edward, and he picked me up and went to tell Carlisle.

I didn't blush.

Though I felt the urge to.

I was a full vampire.

Or that was Carlisle's theory.

Since I was different, it had to take a few minutes later for full transformation.

I was thirsting blood.

Edward looked hurt.

I swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"We'll fix this." Edward whispered back, and then put my bang behind my ear.

I felt like crying.

He couldn't suck the problem away this time.

I remembered I didn't need to breathe.

I put my hands around his neck.

He put his hands in my hair.

And we kissed.

My first kiss as a vampire.

It didn't feel special.

It felt like we were perfect for each other.

Like two perfect snowflakes.

We were both cold.

I couldn't tell, though.

But he probably noticed that I wasn't warm.

He sighed.

I sighed.

He pulled away.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded, eagerly at the thought of my first hunting trip.

Edward would help me through this.

I wouldn't go a second alone without him.

He would teach me.

I would learn.

He got us all packed up, and he told me the whole family was coming.

But Aro went back to Italy.

He made it fun, though.

Pink.

I snorted at the thought.

Then, we were in the mountains.

Emmett laughed.

Him and Jasper were chuckling back and forth.

"Hey Belly!" Emmett called out.

Belly.

Great a new nickname for me.

"What?" I shouted back, rolling my eyes.

"It's Edward's turn!"

I turned to Edward.

"Ah, right." he said.

"Bella, I dare you to go kill that bear!"

He pointed to the small black bear.

It looked so cute.

I sighed, then nodded.

It was my food.

And I lunged at it with all the force in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

As I lunged, I felt the wind pass me.

I opened my mouth, my white teeth shining.

It all went by quick and easy.

I snuck up on the black bear, sunk my teeth deep into its' neck, and felt a rush of energy run through my body.

It was an amazing feeling.

I ran back to my family quickly.

Edward caught me in his large cold arms, and swung me around with pleasure.

I giggled.

I got kissed.

At least that wasn't over.

When Edward stopped, I swung my arms around his neck.

Things happened when I did that.

Two trees fell.

Our family gasped.

Edward pulled away from me.

"Edward," I whispered, not knowing what just happened.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, I think we have found your power."

I rolled my eyes.

"What? Being able to break things a couple feet away from me? I think that's the thing I brought from beinga human."

He chuckled.

"Bella, look at that piece of tree bark." he demanded.

I looked confused, but did as he said.

"Think of it in the air, flying." he told me, his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

I thought hard of it flying.

Like a butterfly.

Like a bird.

Like Alice the pixie.

I opened my eyes, and it was flying.

I gasped in shock.

"You have telekinesis." Carlisle said, taking his hand off my shoulder.

I didn't move.

I could move things with my mind?

I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his lips to my ear.

"Don't argue, love." he whispered in his sweet velvety voice.

"You love me?"

He pushed away.

Then, turned me around to face him.

His eyes were dark, and hard.

Mad.

"Bella! How dare you not think I love you!?"

I swallowed.

"Girl's insticts?" I tried.

He knew I was lying.

Even as a vampire, I was a bad liar.

"What was it really?" he asked...a little bit calmer.

"I knew you didn't want to do this. Me being a vampire. I thought you would do it, and leave me afterwards."

He looked like he was going to slap me for even saying that.

Though I knew he would never do that.

Even though it wouldn't hurt.

He took many deep breaths.

To calm himself down from what I had said.

"Bella." He said in a much calmer voice. His eyes weren't as dark as before.

"I will always love you. I would love you if some wizard turned you into a turtle."

He kissed my neck.

He nose ran up from the bottom of my neck to the tip of my lips.

He kissed them.

Calmly, and lovingly.

"Please don't ever think that again, Bella." he murmured against my lips.

All I could do was nod.

He could still dazzle me.

Which is good.

I smiled.

"What?" he said smiling back.

"You can still dazzle me." I said as I remembered how to talk.

He laughed really loud, and pulled his arm around my waist.

"You look good for right now." he said, looking at me.

I guessed he was talking about the thirst.

"Want to go back?" I asked.

"As long as you get on my back." he said, trying to hide a grin.

"But I can run." I argued.

"But you can't get sick, or die." This time, showing his big grin.

He was right.

"Fine." I said all mad.

He chuckled, and I kissed him.

I quickly hopped on his back.

I didn't close my eyes, though.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we play our game when we get back?"

He laughed.

"Of course."

I smiled.

A/N: Okay, 2 more chapters coming your way!


	28. Chapter 28

We took about ten minutes to get back from our little trip.

When I blinked, we were all in a circle.

"Bella's turn!" Alice said all enthusiactally.(A/N: Is that how you spell it? Damn, I don't have a spell check.)

"Okay!" I said it back.

"Emmett!" I called.

He looked up, smiling.

"Beat me at an arm wresteling match!"

He smiled bigger.

"_I'd_ like to beat you dead." Rosalie said all mean.

She was mad that I had turned into a vampire.

Screw her.

I was having a great time!

Esme got us a mini-table, and two chairs.

I sat down on one end, and Emmett, on the other.

Alice was in the middle.

"Ready, go!" she said.

I used all my might to get his hand down.

I then had an idea.

I looked at Emmett.

Thinking of him flying.

I wondered if I could make him fly.

All of a sudden, his body was floating upwards.

"Hey! She's cheating!" he said with a frown.

I smiled.

"You have big muscles. Maybe you're cheating."

Edward laughed behind me.

I then beat Emmett.

His hand fell flat of the table.

Everyone was cheering.

I turned around to see Edward, only to hear a big boom, then a crash.

When I turned around, Emmett had fallen from mid-air.

I laughed, seeing that he broke the table in half.

Edward picked me up, still laughing.

"Good job, sweetie." he whispered.

"Okay, enough fun!" Emmett yelled over our voices of joy.

"Alice! Truth or dare!?"

I snickered.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Now I have to make 3 more! xD I will.


	29. Chapter 29

"Dare!" she said with a smile.

Emmett smiled back...slyly.

He had a plan.

Obviously.

"I dare you to give Jasper a nice lap-dance. And Bella has to pick out your outfit."

Her smile turned into an imediate frown.

I grinned.

I got to be a part of this.

"C'mon, Ally!" I called to her, pulling her upstairs behind me.

With my mind!

We were in her big walk-in closet that's bigger than my room, and she showed me a small, secret door behind all of her orange clothes that she hated.(Sorry all orange-lovers!)

Her sex outfits.

That closet part was bigger than the blue section.

And blues were pretty big.

After a bunch of looking, I decided to give her a bright pink and purple bra with some thin see-through green silk, and matching panties.

Also, the bright orange high heels.

Haha!

Alice hates orange.

She groaned, but did as I said.

Now she knows how I always feel.

I also gave her a blonde wig.

When I was done with her, she looked like:

Hannah Montana; Porn Star!

I laughed at the thought, and she glared.

We went downstairs, and Emmett burst out laughing at the first look of Alice.

I kept in my giggles.

Edward brought over the non-broken chair, and Jasper sat down in it.

"How long?" Alice asked Emmett.

"Three minutes." he answered.

She closed her eyes.

I knew she rolled them in the inside.

"Good luck!" I whispered, smiling.

"Bella," she said, shaking her head.

Jasper closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice started her dancing.

She was quite good.

Jasper groaned and moaned alot.

He whispered Alice's name a few times, too.

Whispered in pain.

That he couldn''t have her right then.

Becuase he would be disqualified from this round.

And who knows what we would have given him.

"Thirty seconds left." Emmett murmured.

Alice went faster.

Jasper moaned Alice's name very loudly.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open.

It crashed with a loud boom.

Was Jacob back?

He couldn't be.

I told him I didn't love him.

It wasn't Jacob.

It was...


	30. Chapter 30

_It was..._

**Bob The Builder!!**

**(Not! lolxDDDD Sorries!)**

Charlie!

I gasped.

The second time!

I knew he wouldn't buy the college play thing again.

"Dad!" I gasped again.

"ISABELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I gulped.

"AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKIN' COLLEGE CRAP!"

This was it.

Charlie knew.

Charlie knew that Edward and I did a full scene.

Charlie didn't believe the college thing anymore.

Charlie saw Alice.

And Jasper.

I was in trouble.

"Dad," I tried calmly.

"ISABELLA!!" he yelled.

"DAD!" I yelled back.

Edward looked at me in astonishment.

Charlie did, too.

Finally, I could talk.

"Dad, it's not what you think," I tried.

Alice stared wide-eyed at Charlie, to me, to Jasper, and to the floor.

Jasper had his eyes closed.

Trying to calm everyone down.

I took a deep breath, and felt very calm.

"Bells, what the hell is this, truth, please."

"Wait, Dad. Why are you here? I thought you were in Nevada." I eyed him suspiciously.

He sighed.

"Bella, I did go to Nevada. I told Grandpa you were getting married. I came back a week ago. Bells, you have a four days until the wedding." he said softly.

My eyes got wide.

Edward's part of the compromise.

He took my hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"NOW WHAT IS THIS?!" he screamed looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Sex in the City?" Alice said softly.

"Damn, Ally, your a horrible liar like Bella." Emmett muttered under his breath.

Edward and Alice growled.

Suddenly, Esme bursted out laughing.

"APRIL FOOLS!" She cried out.

I looked confused.

"It's April fools in August!"

I looked confused for one more second, then I got it.

Lie.

"Yeah, daddy. We were just playing a pratical joke on you!" I started laughing.

Charlie stared suspiciously, then burst out laughing.

YES!

He bought it!

Thank god!

"Okay, bells. Will you be home for dinner?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He sighed.

"Okay, Bells. Bye Cullens!" He called, waving on his way out.

We all sighed in relief.

"Truth or Dare Eddie?" Alice asked.

Great.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ah..." He hesitated, looking down into my worried eyes.

I pursed my lips, and shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes, watching me suspiciously, as if my answer was wrong.

I smiled.

"Just pick, idiot."

He laughed.

"Right. Um..." He was still hesitating! My gosh!

"Hm..." Still thinking?! He was Edward Cullen for crying out loud!

"Ah," I was going to lose my mind!

"Truth, I suppose..." FINALLY!

Alice smiled evily.

Ugh, Alice.

Please, please, please, please, please, be nice to him...and me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She tsked him.

I squeezed my eyes closed, tightly.

"Have..." SUSPENSE!

"You..." TORTURE!

"Ever..." IDIOT!

"JUST GIVE HIM THE FREAKIN' TRUTH!" I screamed.

She smiled.

"Now you've messed me up. Shall I start over?"

Edward groaned.

I smacked my forehead.

"No, bitch!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" I bit my lip.

Great.

Here comes Mrs. Bitchy Pixie.

"Alice, I'm sorry."

"Yeah! OKAY!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Bella!!"

I rolled them.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled down to the ground by my hair.

Then, pulled back up, tilting sideways, down to Alice's size.

"Excuse me, if you will. I have to go take care of my future sister..." She trailed off, galring at me.

Edward growled.

"Oh, shut up Edward. I can't hurt her. Duh."

"You-will-not-do-anything-with-her." he warned through his clenched teeth.

She let go of my hair.

"Stupid overreacting vampire." I muttered.

She turned to glare, but Edward held her back.

"Thanks." I whipsered.

He nodded.

Alice walked human pace back to the other end of the circle.

I slumped back into Edward's lap.

He held me tight, probably so I wouldn't go and attack someone else.

Emmett groaned.

"Not that I don't like two girls pulling each other's hair out, but aren't we playing a game?"

I sighed.

"Edward, have you ever thought naughty about Rose?"

"Define 'naughty'" His eyes narrowed.

"As in, she's sexy, thinking of her giving head to you, or those kinds of things."

Edward held his breath.

I tried to turn around...

He didn't let me.

I wanted to see his expression.

Because I knew the answer was going to upset me.

Rose stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He swallowed, and sighed.

"Yes. Yes I have."

I shut my eyes.

Thinking of Edward and Rosalie.

Two beautiful creatures fitting together like a puzzle.

In what way, though?

"In what ways though?" Omigosh!

Did I blurt that out??

I opened my eyes to see everyone staing at me in shock.

Apperently I did.

"Um...love, please, don't be mad. This was before we met, but I fantasize about her and I having sex on the beach, in the sand, the water, against a palm tree...her blonde hair wet from the waves. Her pulling my hair, and clawing at my skin," he closed his eyes.

As did I.

Fantasizing about them.

I started getting excited.

"Edward?" I whispered, eyes still closed.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered back in a low voice.

"Would you ever consider doing that with me?"

I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"Of course, my Bella."

I smiled back.

I totally forgot about the family staring at us.

I was too in the moment.

What a beautiful moment.

Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, hiding her face.

Emmett was chuckiling.

Jasper was making discgusted faces from the emotions of everyone.

Alice was all huffy-puffy mad.

About me...

And before...

Ha.

That felt good to say that before.

Esme was smiling sadly.

Carlisle just closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Oh My!" Esme cried out, alarmed.

I jumped up out of Edward's arms.

"What is it, Esme?!"

"Your wedding! It's tommorow!"

If I was human, I would have fainted.

Time went by too fast.

Edward jumped up, too, grabbing my hand in his, and kissed my cheek, before whispering,

"Tommorow. Tommororw, named Mrs. Cullen."

I gulped.

Though I was excited.

My life with Edward forever.

"Can we play afterwards?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Of course, love. But would you like a honeymoon, first?" I nodded.

"Alright, Bella. You have to go with Alice to make sure everything is ready. And I will see you, tommorow. I love you so much. It will be so long. Seem so long. When away from you."

I pursed my lips and swallowed.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I murmured.

He chuckled, kissed me, said goodbye, and left.

I was left with two monsters.

The 1st is the worst.

Alice.

Here we go.

Big day tommorow, Bella.

Big day.

Big day.

Good luck, Bella.

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I have decided there won't be a sequel. I will continue with this story! Truth and Dares! But, I will put the wedding and honeymoon in here. Would you like more chapters today? If so, REVIEW! **

**Love, AnnA! Yay, new chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

Alice had everything ready.

Except me.

My shirt was still covered with blood, from my first hunt.

My mascara and lipstick I had put on earlier last week had been smeared and messed up from our adventures.

And I smelled slightly of wild animals.

Particulary...bears.

I needed a hairstyle for tommorow, shoes, make-up.

Ugh.

Of course, I had tried on my dress, and it was beautiful.

Just as I had pictured it.

Maybe a bit heavier at the bottom, and little less heavy at the top, but it was beautiful for him.

For me.

Though, to him, I'm beautiful in a tee and sweats.

I'd always disagree.

I always would.

But in the dress--not being self concieted--I looked amazing.

I had a picture of how I wanted my hair.

Sort of up in a bun, but with little strands of braided hair on the sides and back.

Then, maybe some glitter, or crystal pins.

And flowers.

Mini flowers clipped into my hair.

The veil clipped onto my bun.

That was hair.

My face.

Ugh.

Maybe some glittery light purple or pink eye shadow.

Some light blush on my cheeks...I'll probably put that on myself when I walk through the doors and everyone staring at me.

Just some clear lip gloss, some water-proof mascara, and water-proof eye-liner.

Though...I can't cry.

If Alice can do what I tell her, tommorow would be amazing.

What would be very amazing is that I can make it through my speech without the tearless sobs.

Or his speech.

If he had one.

Of course he had one.

He was Edward.

He probably had a whole book he wrote himself to read to me.

Yeah, that's what he would probably do.

Alice had brought me up to her huge bathroom.

Where I had given her her make-over.

I giggled mentally.

_Oh, dammit!_ I thought.

_Edward had chuckled many times...and I didn't kiss him! Crap!_

Great.

But I would get to kiss him again in a few hours.

Then more that night on our honeymoon.

Much more.

Much, much more.

A WHOLE LOT MORE!

I shivered with pleasure at the thought.

So, I took a shower.

Thinking, imagining, that Edward was with me.

Him and his beautiful body.

With me.

Mmm.

That might happen on our honeymoon...depending on where we go.

I practiced dancing in the shower with myself for some odd reason.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered, pretending to lean my head against his chest.

The water started turning cold.

And I was probably leaning against the wall, because I wasn't leaning against air.

"I love you too, my love."

I rolled my eyes at my imitation.

"Ha. Nice try, honey. He has a worse voice than that."

Did I talk?

Did I imagine this?

The water was warm again.

I slowly looked up and gasped.


	33. Chapter 33

"Why the hell are you in here?!" I screamed.

"Oh, honey, don't be like that. By the way, you are quite pretty."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

All of a sudden Alice came barging in.

"DOG!"

"Bloodsucker." He nodded.

"What the hell are you doing, you dirty, dog!?"

"Why, just visiting my best friend before she gets married."

I sat down on the shower floor and started crying.

Jacob's naked body was in front of me.

He shouldn't be here.

This was disturbing.

How did Alice not hear him?

How could she not see my future disappear?

"Honey?"

"Get out, Jacob."

"No, Bella. I wanted to say something..."

I looked up at him, quickly passing his lower body...I didn't want to be like that.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Ouch. Cold are we?"

"What is it Jacob?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. For before. Will you forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Jake, but, why here, why now, why are you...fully naked?"

He smiled.

"Does my being full naked bother you?" he grinned wider than ever.

What an idiotic quote.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it does, now tell me why."

"Well, I knew you were getting married tommorow, I followed your...vampire scent...here, and I was running as a wolf and didn't bring an extra change of clothes."

I sighed.

"Do you want to borrow some of Edwards'?" I asked pollitely.

"Ew, hell no."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Then go home."

"Fine, give me the bloodsucker's clothes."

"Alice?" I asked.

She groaned.

She came back with a pair of his jeans.

"Here, mutt. Do--Not--Eat. That--Bad--Might--get--choke-chain." She teased harshly.

He growled.

"Shut up both of you. Go get changed Jake. I'll be in Edward's room."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Good, doggie." Alice tried to pat his head...and failed...obviously.

Jake chomped his teeth together, pretending to bite her finger.

"Bad dog. Tsk tsk tsk."

"STOP!" I yelled.

They both walked out, and I walked into my soon-to-be husband's room.

It smelled amazing, just as it had when I was human.

"Oh, shit!" I cussed to myself.

I had forgotten regular clothes.

I looked in Edward's drawers for a sweatshirt and shorts.

I put on the big sweatshirt he had, but couldn't find any shorts...that would fit me.

So I just had to put on his boxers.

I sighed to myself and walked out.

Jacob was waiting outside with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Edward's jeans in his hands.

"They don't fit." he complained.

I groaned.

Why do I have to deal with this child??

Why now??

I turned around, looking for some big things for him.

"Nice pants." he commented sarcastically.

I turned around and smiled nicely.

"Thank you. I love them. They smell good!"

"Psh. Yeah, whatever, Bells."

I turned back around.

All I found that was huge was a pair of socks...

"Let's look in Emmett's room." I suggested.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all went out for a last minute hunt.

The girls and me...and a werewolf were left at home.

He sighed, but followed.

I found a pair of extra large sweats for him, and thank gosh, they fit!

"Ooo! Cozy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to get ready. Go home. I'll see you tommorow."

He kissed my cheek.

"Love ya Bells. Even if you a reekin' vamp."

I smiled.

"I love you, too. Even if you're a big, huge, dog who wants to eat me."

He laughed, and left.

I sighed of relief.

Wedding time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Yeah, that Jacob thing was disturbing...but I had hardly any good ideas...so, yeah, wedding time!! LolxD Review ideas. Check out my April Fools, Bella! story. Thanks!**

Jacob went home, and I went into the bathroom and sat down in from of the mirror, closed my eyes, and daydreamed.

"Here we go, Bells." Charlie's arm in mine tightened.

I opened my eyes and saw the whole thing.

White.

Pink.

Light blue.

The colours of my wedding.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered, trying to hold my breath without smelling his tempting blood.

He started to tear up.

"Aww, Daddy. Don't cry, please. I'm the one who's suppose to."

He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Bella. How I'll miss you."

I swallowed.

I dealt with the aching pain in my throat, from thirst, but had a new ache.

The ache that told me I was going to sob, tearless, later on.

"I'll miss you, too. So much. I'll visit as much as I can, Dad."

I smiled up at him.

I held my long dress up as we started walking to the music.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked, scared to look into the eyes of my beauty.

Scared, for now.

_Courage, Bella. Be brave. You're not a cowardly lamb anymore. Look up at him!_

I already felt his eyes burning holes in my body.

I slowly brought my head up, still walking with the beat, and saw an angel.

An angel.

For a second, I thought I was dead.

Or dreaming.

As I neared closer towards the angel, I noticed that he wasn't smiling. He was staring, waiting for my eyes, so he could lock.

I finally did, andhis crooked smile appeared.

I smiled, pursing my lips.

I had to hold back my laugh.

He hadn't done anything with his tossled hair.

I kept looking down.

He wore his black tux, and the black shoes that matched.

I had my dress.

Partly made by Alice.

I had Gran's flower clip in my hair.

My new diamond headwear attatched to the veil, which Renee had bought for me.

Ruby earrings I had borrowed from Alice.

And something Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had bought for me.

A birthstone necklace.

It was a golden necklace with one big heart attatched in the middle of the cord.

The beautiful blue sapphire.

I had thanked them over a hundred times I was sure of.

At the bottom of my dress, there was a lavender ribbon, the same colour of my high heels.

It was sparkly too.

The dress was perfect.

The moment was perfect.

The day was perfect.

He was perfect.

I had my hair and make-up how I wanted it, and was very greatful I had two hair/make-up artists.

In about two more steps, we would be by Edward.

I held my breath the whole time.

Because of Charlie, and because I was nervous.

One more step.

As we inched closer, Edward's smile broke into a huge, beautiful, white, flashing smile.

I swallowed.

We were here.

"Bella," he whispered in amazement.

I looked up.

His eyes were glimmering.

If I could blush...

We had stopped moving, and Charlie held me close for a few seconds.

"Charlie," I murmured through my smile.

He was about to cry.

I smiled.

I hugged him, and he went to sit down.

I sighed of relief.

Edward held out his waiting hand.

I hesitated, lifting it slightly, then gently placing it in his.

I smiled at the electric coursing through my body.

I turned to everyone out in the seats watching.

Jess and Mike were sitting together, hand in hand.

I noticed something on Jess's hand.

_Oh my gosh!_ I thought.

They were engaged!

Aww.

Next to them were Ang and Ben.

They were holding hands.

And a ton of my family.

And Seth.

And Sue.

And the Denali Clan.

On the other side was my new family, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

Then, was Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

Phil's arm around Renee's shoulders.

Renee's arm around Charlie's arm.

I turned back to my love, who was still smiling.

My arms started tingiling as he turned us, and I started repeating.

After many I do's, we finally started to become official.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella, in sickness and in health. Rich or poor, as long as you both shall live?"

I held my breath again.

"I do." he answered.

I exhaled.

"Do you, Isabella, take, Edward, in sickness and in health. Rich or poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." my voice cracked.

Edward smiled.

The last line.

Here it comes.

Final.

Finally!

He would be happy.

I would be happy.

Here we go.

The kiss.

It had to be good!

Eek!

I heard Jess's hand tighten around Mike's.

"I..."

"Now..."

He was talking way to slow...well, for a vampire.

"Pronounce..."

Ugh.

"You..."

"Husband..."

Okay, he got one important word so far.

"And..."

I almost groaned.

"Wife..."

Almost there...

"You..."

I saw Edward frown.

It was taking too long for him, too.

"May..."

I rolled my eyes, slightly.

Why couldn't he make this dude a vampire?

"Now..."

UGH!

"Kiss..."

Kiss. Good. Good. Keep going, dude!

"The..."

One more word.

One more word.

Edward' smile returned.

He was thinking the same thing I was.

One more word.

"Bride."

He finished.

Edward held me tight, and kissed me with so much passion.

SO much.

We were officially husband and wife.

And now, we were off for our honeymoon.

It felt so good.

**Okay, so how'd you like it? Lemon in the next chapter, I suppose. I don't think i got the wedding lines right. Like, the Edward, Take bella blah blah blah part. Anyway, REVIEW! I would truly appriciate it, and write more tonight.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Another chapterr!! I will not be describing this lemon much. I probably won't describe it. Sorry. There will be tons of desriptive lemons later if I get reviews asking for them. REVIEW! It will make me happy! Enjoy!**

"Mrs Edward Cullen." He smiled.

I grinned back.

"I like the sound of that." I said.

"Me too. Oh, so very much, love."

I smiled.

"Ah, I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He gave me a light kiss, and we started moving in a circle.

At least I was a vampire.

I would be stepping on everyone's feet and, since it's me, probably falling down, but landing on the ceiling.

Charlie then tapped on Edward's shoulder.

Edward grinned his dazzling grin at me, then smiled at Charlie and nodded.

"Oh, Bells."

I smiled, my teeth biting my lower lip.

"Daddy." I whispered.

"Bells, it'll be great. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

I looked up and hugged him, before we started dancing.

We spun around, and I caught a glimpse of Jacob.

He smiled at me, and I returned a bright one.

Why wouldn't I smile?

This was probably the best day of my life so far.

And more of those days will come.

Mike was dancing with Jess, holding her tight and protective.

So lovingly.

Ben and Ang, happily together.

Mom and Phil.

I sniffed.

"Bella..." he started sobbing.

I smiled sadly, and felt something wet go down my cheek.

My hand reached up to touch it.

It was a tear.

I was...crying.

A vampire who could move things with her mind, and cry.

How could this day get better?

I now belonged...officially...with the love of my life, my best friend was dancing with a girl from my school, Nancy, I think it was, looking mighty happy, I could cry, and no other vampire could, and I was happy.

Jake came over to Charlie and I after the song ended.

Charlie wiped his tear, and mine, and walked away, to go to Renee and Phil.

I smiled at them.

I got one back.

Jacob held me close to him.

"Hi, Bells."

I smiled up at him, and burst out in tears.

He stopped dancing, and held my head close to his chest.

"Bells, honey, don't smear your make-up."

He chuckled lightly.

I looked up, tears flowing down my cheeks, tears of happiness, and smiled.

He smile disappeared.

"Water proof. Figures."

My "Jacob Smile" came back on his face.

I looked over at Edward as we spun again.

He was dancing with Jess.

She was very stiff, looking down at her feet, as if trying not to make a mistake in front of Edward.

Edward had his lips pursed, trying not to laugh from her thoughts, I guessed.

I'd have to ask him about that later.

After that song, I danced with Mike, who enjoyed that very much, and some other people.

Some, I didn't even know.

I watched as Edward danced with a blonde.

Someone from the denali clan.

A strawberry blonde.

Tayna.

I gasped and broke away from whoever I was dancing with to get a better view.

"E-E-Edward!" I finally made out.

She was beautiful.

Her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair was clipped and styled in all different places.

She had gold eyes connected with long, black eyelashes.

Her eyebrows trimmed thin, and light dirty blonde.

She had all different kind of make up on.

Her dress was a light pink, spaghetti strapped on the side of her arms, and sparkley at the bottom.

Her beauty of a body fit perfectly with the dress.

She smiled largely at me.

I gulped.

"Hello, Bella." she said.

She let go of Edward's shoulders, and turned to look at me, as Edward followed.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered.

She smiled.

Sweetly.

"I see why you chose this beauty."

She was calling me a beauty?

Does she have a mirror at home?

"Ehem..." Phil interrupted us.

I turned and brought him towards the center of people.

I turned and saw Edward dancing with my three year old cousin, Amy, from Maine.

I smiled.

He looked so cute with a child.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I could never have children.

Sure, I could adopt...but have no one that has Edward's exact hair colour, my brown eyes, and a vampire.

Someone that Edward could love other than his family and I.

It would so cute.

Him holding a child.

Singing a lullaby.

To the baby.

And to me.

"Honey, why cry?" Phil asked.

I shut my eyes.

"It's nothing." I quickly answered.

He nodded, and we started dancing.

He fumbled a few times, but I was swift and caught him every time.

After all the dancing, we ate the cake, and all of the rest of the traditions.

We all walked outside.

Everybody.

I saw his volvo and laughed, while he just looked shocked at what the females had done.

It was covered with flowers and was spray-painted: JUST MARRIED, with cans in the back.

That made me laugh harder.

Edward held me tighter, probably telling me to stop.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He just chuckled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I'm gonna miss you soooo much!" Alice practically yelled.

My eyes narrowed.

"We're going to be gone for a few weeks..."

"It'll be too long for me!" Alice screamed.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Have fun." she whispered.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything. It was perfect, fantastic, amazing..." I trailed off.

She laughed.

I hugged her once more, and she kissed my cheek and made her way to Edward.

Edward hugged her...and that was mostly it.

I went over to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I started crying.

"OMIGOSH!" They whispered exstacily.

"What?" I asked.

"Tears!"

"Oh, new thing I can do. Cool, huh?"

They nodded.

"I'll miss you guys soooo much! I love you all!"

"Eww! You love two dudes and a dudett!" Emmett cried out, making a disgusted face.

Then he laughed and picked me up while hugging me tight.

I went over to Rosalie who did practially the same.

I went over to Jasper.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper."

He kissed my cheek and went off to Edward, following Rose and Em.

"Carlisle." I nodded, afraid to do anything else, really.

He pulled out a hand, and I went to shake it, but he pulled me into a fatherly hug.

"Have fun, Bella. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too...Daddy." I sobbed on the last word.

"Daughter. I love you, Bells."

I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Esme!" I choked.

"Oh, Bella! I will miss you, oh so much, oh so much!" she said, two times.

I smiled at her words.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

She started sobbing dry.

I went over to Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you so much! But I'll see you real soon! I promise!"

I hugged each one of them, and gave them a kiss, and said goodbye to my friends.

Last but not least, I went to Jacob.

"Saving the best for last?" he chuckled.

"Sure, sure." I answered, and he brightened at those words.

He pulled me into a brotherly hug and kissed my hair.

"Be careful, please. I'll miss you."

"Me too. I'll be careful. Bye Jakey!" He laughed at his name i gave him.

Edward held out his waiting hand.

"Ready, my love?"

I took a deep breath, looked at everyone, and nodded.

He pulled me into his decorative volvo, and we drove off into the darkness.

I wondered where we were going...

**How'd you like it?? When they go on their honeymoon, just Edward and Bella will be playing truth or dare until they get back. Then...dun dun dun. Hahahha. What could Bella and Edward(The new married couple) do on their honeymoon, while playing truth or dare? Sorry no lemon! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**AnnA**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh my gosh! This is really awesome! Please review for this chapter! Thank you everyone who is supporting this story! Love you all! And here's the next chapter!**

As we drove, Edward tried making conversation.

"Crying, hm?" he asked me.

I looked over to him.

He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other around my waist, looking at me.

"Yeah..." I sighed and propped my elbow up on the arm rest.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Just thinking about where we're going..."

"Love, it's a surprise."

I glared at him.

I hated surprises.

And he knew that.

"A good one, Bella." he rolled his eyes.

I sighed again, bored.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Could we play a game? It's taking a long time to get there."

"Of course, Bella."

I smiled.

"Would you rather?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, Edward. Would you rather..."

I thought for a moment.

"Would you rather be human, and not have me, or be vampire, and have me forever."

"Human."

I was about to cry.

"Love! I'm kidding! I love you, and have waited so long for you!"

A tear slid down my cheek and I looked up and smiled.

He kissed my forehead.

"Your turn." I said.

He nodded.

"Would you rather...date Michael Newton, or kiss Tyler Crowley?"

My mouth hung open in shock.

I was about to answer when he interuptted.

"Neither isn't a choice and commit suicide isn't either."

I 'humphed' and folded my arms.

He smiled.

"Choose, Bella."

"Date Mike."

"Alright."

I smiled.

"Would you rather have sex with Jess or Ang?"

"And neither or commiting suicide is an answer." I said mockingly.

He took a deep breath.

"Angela."

Wow.

She's shy, but not mean...

"My turn." he said with a flashing smile.

I returned it.

"Would you rather...have me do it to you, or me do it to angela while you watch?"

He stumped me.

The both sounded pleasureable.

"Give it to Angela."

He cocked an eyebrow up.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"One of a kind." he murmured to himself.

"Would you rather have Mike doing it, and you watch or have me and Jess do it, and you watch."

His jaw almost hit the floor.

He quickly shut it, and swallowed.

I smiled innocently.

"Bella, sweetie?" he asked.

He was not getting out of this one!

"You aren't getting out of this, Edward Cullen!"

"Well, Bella Cullen, it seems that we have arrived, and will have to continue this game tonight."

I'm sure I looked embarrased, even without blush.

"Right." I chuckled embarrasly.

He laughed.

He opened the door, as if a chaffeur, and held out his hand helping me out, and I looked in astoniment.

We were at a small house with pink lights covering it.

Very private.

And there were streams and fountains and ponds everywhere.

He quickly picked me up and ran me to the other side of the house.

I giggled when he put me down.

He kissed me.

HA!

It wasn't over!

I looked around.

It was beautiful.

We were at the beach.

We walked in the sand, down to the ocean.

The water was warm, and it surprised me.

I didn't care if my clothes got ruined. I dived in, and Edward followed me.

We swam, a lot.

I came up to see where we were.

He held me, and twirled me around in the water.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"Yes you are, love."

I looked up at the moon.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if we could ever go up to the moon..."

"Would you like to, one day?"

"Of course I would."

"I can take you there. I can take you anywhere, Bella. Anywhere at all."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. If you want to go to France, we'll go. China, Japan, the moon, the sun, anywhere, love."

I sighed.

"The moon looks like heaven."

"With you on it, it would be."

What a quote.

I have to memorize it.

Maybe I could use it on him.

Maybe...

"Heaven." I repeated.

"Your clothes." he said after moments of silence.

"Your clothes." I said turning around.

Though, he only had his tux pants on...his jacket and shirt off, so I could see the beautiful, sculpted chest of his.

I ran my index finger from his neck, down to his stomach.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we go inside, and play a game?"

He chuckled.

And to show him that it wasn't over, I kissed him.

"Still going on, huh?" He laughed.  
I smiled.

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me down underwater to the ocean floor.

And began running.

We got back to the shore in minutes.

He pulled onto his chest as we collasped on the sand.

"Edward," I whispered.

He hushed me with a kiss.

But the thing that sucked was that I never changed out of my wedding dress.

"Edward?" I asked, with an idea.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could I go get changed?"

"Of course, my wife. I'll be in the bedroom. Your bag is already in the bathroom." he said smiling.

How the...?

Oh, don't ever question about Edward's abilities!

I went into the bathroom.

I opened the bag, and some red, black lingerie slipped out.

I sighed.

Alice.

I don't know why I sighed.

It's exactly what I needed.

I quickly slipped into it, and started walking out slowly.

I peeked at Edward, who lay on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

He was only in his boxers.

I smiled slightly.

"Oh, Edward." I said seductivly.

"Yes, my loving wife?" he answered in the same tone.

I walked over to him, and he sat up.

"We have to finish our game..."

I straddled him.

"Now, would you rather lick or suck?" I asked with bravery.

Shocking myself even.

**Okay, truth or dares with them later. Sorry about the ending. I just had to put something dirty in it. LolxD Review please!**


	37. Sorry! Author Note! IMPORTANT!

**OKay, I am soooooo sorry about this author notee. story blockk! Or brain blockk, or whatever it is called, but i am seeing if you are able to help me. Please go to my profile and take the new poll for Truth or Dare; Cullen Style, and depending on how many choices i gett for either one, I'll choose the one with the highest votes, and make a new chapter from them! Thank you soooo much! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated! and I am sooooo sorry i keep saying sooooo (: Thankss!! 3 Love, AnnA **


	38. Chapter 38

**One Chapter todaay(: Ta-daa!**

Edward's Point Of View:

I did not know how to answer Bella's question.

I became sneaky and greedy.

"Both!" I roared, enthusiastic.

I made a jump for her, not being careful.

I had waited my whole life for these past two days.

The wedding, of course. I'm still ecstatic I've got that wish to come true.

And the honeymoon.

That is usually the night most couples look forward to. I think the honeymoon helps them get along the wedding easier.

Or maybe it's just me...

The next thing I knew, I was on the bed, with Bella, and that started off the night.

Five hours later....

"Non stop. Wow. Amazing, Edward Cullen. Amazing."

I smiled.

I was so happy she was happy....

And I was very happy, also.

I think we stopped so we could talk, and go for a three AM swim in the pool outside.

I held Bella in my arms and zoomed down to the pool, vampire speed.

The pool was clear, and a pink light was shining in the water. A glimmering, romantic dream with my angel about to be swimming in it.

"C'mon, Edward!!" Bella Cullen jumped into the pool.

I jumped in, too.

At first, underwater, I couldn't find my love.

But then, two hands covered my eyes and two legs wrapped around my waist.

Sneaky little girl.

I suddenly flipped over underwater, and she landed in my arms with mocking eyes.

I let her go, but held both of her hands.

I looked deeply into her dark, chocolate, warm eyes, memories coming back from the first time I ever saw her.

And to think I was every going to hate her...

I grabbed her face in my hands, actually gently from previous times, and kissed her passionately.

The pink waters shined on her cheeks, which made me feel human-sick.

I missed her blush.

But at the same time...

I never had to be gentle with her...

And if she were still human right this second, I'd be thinking these thoughts while she was asleep.

Still kissing her, I picked her up, and swam to the surface.

I took an un-needed breath, kissed her again, and that started something nice in the waters....

Because, in the first place, we jumped into the pool with no clothes on.

**(: Review and you may get more. Ta-da!**


End file.
